


What Happened in Charlotte

by monroe_militia



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroe_militia/pseuds/monroe_militia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles has concerns as he, Bass, and Charlie clean up the last of the Patriots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened in Charlotte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SciFiDVM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiDVM/gifts).



"We're running out of bullets. We're going to need a better plan," Miles complained.

"Seattle might work," Bass suggested.

Miles' head whipped over to shoot his friend a confused look as he asked, "What the hell does Seattle mean?"

The slightest smile pulled at Bass's lips, despite the gunfire all around them, as he pointed out, "I was talking to Charlie."

"Seems like as good of a plan as any," Charlie responded with a shrug.

"I still have no idea what it means," Miles insisted. "And since when do you two have plans with place names? I thought you two ran off separately."

"We ran into each other," Charlie told him with a shrug. "Just cover us."

"What? No. I don't cover anyon-" Miles didn't get to finish his complaint before both of them had run off in opposite directions. As he moved to cover them, he muttered to himself, "Dammit."

Miles hated being left behind to cover. He was supposed to be the one running like an idiot through the gunfire, not Charlie. And he definitely was not fond of the fact that the other two apparently had been spending more time around each other than either had been letting on. Communicating with cities was his and Bass's thing and, as much as he told himself that he didn't want to have anything to do with Bass anymore, it bothered him watching them running off so in sync as they left him behind.

They managed to clean up the last of the group of leftover Patriots before the pair began to walk back towards Miles, covered in a thin layer of their opponents' blood.

"Next I think we should do Charlotte," Bass commented as he looked over smugly at her. When she glared at him, he quickly added, "Relax, I mean what we did in the city Charlotte."

Charlie's jaw clenched as she looked away with a small shake of her head. She knew that there was no difference between the two, but she couldn't just point that out as they walked up to her uncle.

"So, you two just ran into each other?" Miles questioned skeptically.

"That's what Charlie said, isn't it?" Bass responded with a smirk that earned him a glare, which he chose to ignore.

"And that's who you chose to spend your time with?" Miles asked his niece as he jutted his chin in his friend's direction. "You know you could do better, right?"

Charlie decided to drop the act as she looked over at Bass and commented, "That's becoming increasingly apparent." She turned back to her uncle again and pleaded, "Just don't say anything about it to anyone else."

"Why? Are you afraid of what your mom would do if she found out?" Miles taunted.

He knew that it was a legitimate concern, but he still was enjoying having a little fun at the other two's expenses.

"Miles, don't tell her," Charlie told him sternly.

"Calm down, I'm not going to," Miles told her. "But that doesn't mean that I can't annoy the hell out of you two about it when she isn't around."


End file.
